This proposal involves a multi-disciplinary/multi-professional research approach to childhood malignancies. This proposal is supported by a clinical research and laboratory research team in a university affiliated pediatric medical center which is actively involved with the Pediatric Division of the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). Special emphasis is given to the combination of chemotherapy with other modalities of therapy such as radiation therapy and surgery. The Pediatric Oncology team consists of two pediatric hematologist-oncologists, 2 hematopathologists, a pediatric pathologist, a pediatric ophthalmologist, two child neurologists, a pediatric thoracic surgeon, an oncologic orthopedic surgeon, a pediatric gynecologist, 2 oncologic gynecologists, 2 social workers, a pediatric oncology nurse, 2 data technicians, a child psychiatrist and a tumor immunobiology support group of 5. All patients under 20 years of age who are admitted to the Cleveland Clinic Hospital are offered the opportunity to take part in SWOG protocols if one is open for their particular disease status. Members of the team are not only actively involved in patient care related to protocol research, but are heavily involved in both protocol design and committee work for SWOG. Although this is technically a new research grant, it is actually a continuation of the pediatric oncology budget of the Cleveland Clinic Foundation SWOG grant which has been continuously funded since 1965. This separation has been rendered necessary because the adult and pediatric grant periods are no longer "in phase".